


Let Me Kill, Joanne

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of incest, Obscene Stuff, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: So maybe pressure will make Joanne see; Why I must rule and why there is no doubt.





	Let Me Kill, Joanne

**Author's Note:**

> An old song parody written in 2006. This is based on the song 'Gimme Hope Jo'anna' by Eddy Grant. It's written on Voldemort's point of view.
> 
> _Disclaimer! I do not own the Potters, nor do I own the song mentioned here. I'm not making any money with this, so don't sue!_

Well, Joanne she writes The Potters  
She lets Harry have a little fun  
She makes most of the readers happy, oh  
She don't care that my dream hasn't come  
She's got this thingie they call the Storgé  
It keeps fans arguing about  
So maybe pressure will make Joanne see  
Why I must rule and why there is no doubt

_[chorus:]  
Let me rule, Joanne  
Rule, Joanne  
Let me rule, Joanne  
Rule the whole wide world  
Let me kill, Joanne  
Kill, Joanne  
Kill the muggles once and for all_

She thinks she's made all the right decisions  
So in the end, she'll say: "You'll have to go."  
I wanna open her eyes to see my cause  
Why I should win the whole coming war  
"You must be true to your evil nature  
And give me him who I **do** desire  
My _Cruciatus_ will make him suffer and  
Harry Potter will finally die!"

_[chorus]_

Even the slashers wanna kill off Harry  
They are tired of his teenage wrath  
And Draco'll always have his father who'll  
Help when his son needs to shag  
I will not save any kinda creature  
That hasn't got pure blood in him  
My mark will be only light they'll see before  
I break their skull and rip off their skin

_[chorus]_

I wanna kill every single mudblood  
They are all a bunch of worthless scum  
But, Joanne, she won't allow me to  
Have my little game of fun  
At least I have one and true good servant  
A Death Eater with his snake and skull  
He got rid of the old fool for me  
Dumbledore's dead, good ones always fall

_[chorus]_


End file.
